


Music was my first looooooooooooove

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obligatory band! AU...for Assassins Creed.<br/>You're welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music was my first looooooooooooove

Desmond Miles was excited. He was more than excited, he was exstatic!  
He was finally going to meet his great idol, the famous Altair!  
That guy was like God and Elvis all together!  
He was a living legend - back in the old days, drugs, sex rock'n'roll - he was a devil with the guitar and a voice that sent chills up your spine. He and his band - Assassins - were fantastic! More than that, awesome, epic and freakin´ sweet! His band, managed by Al Mualim, owner of "The Creed", the biggest record label ever!  
His own manager, Warren Vidic, had arranged a meeting. Desmond had started out as a solo artist, an Altair cover artist. That man was his idol, so he cut his hair like Altair, dressed in the trademark white hoodies and on one night when he´d been spectacularly drunk, he had persuaded a man in a sleazy tattoo parlor to give him a scar just like Altair's. It had hurt like a bitch, but the end result was so damn worth it.

The only bitter drop in the ocean of joy was that he wouldn't meet the Al Sayf brothers - Malik and Kadar, respective drummer and bass player - but there had been a fallout between them and Altair when they had won the Golden Apple, the most prestigious music price you could win. There were rumors about the band being involved in an accident, the brothes badly hurt, other rumors about hitmen trying to off the band and even a conspiracy one where Al Mualim used his alleged underworld connections to kill his band...which was a load of bullshit, but that didn't stop the gossip from flying all over the place. Assassins had split up - the Al Sayf brothers laid low, left "the Creed" and the big city and were working in their own small recording studio in the middle of no-where. Altair had remained with Al Mualim, living on glory and fans worshipping him.

Desmond was sitting in a waiting room that had chairs that cost more than half a year's worth of rent for his apartment. He fidgeted nervously. This was it - the moment of truth. Altair - the great one! Desmond surely had gone a long way from his tiny nest of hometown to the big city. First he had worked as a bartender to keep his head over water and played occasionally some gigs at the place he worked at before he had been discovered by Vidic and "Abestergo Records". He had signed the contract almost instantly, not bothering to read all of it, not to mention the fine print. But it brought him to Altair so it was worth it.  
He had almost forgotten about the presence of Vidic who was sitting in the chair beside him, checking his watch and faking a business smile for the secretary.

The only thing separating him from Altair was this door...and the bodyguards. They all wore the trademark white hoodies with the band logo printed on the back. Some of them wore bandanas tied around their faces. Desmond guessed that stars like Altair could afford to be eccentric - that dude deserved it.   
Then - the door opened!  
"Mr Miles, you´re being expected," said the secretary - a big man dressed in a navy blue suit and, of course, with the hoodie underneath. He shot Desmond a reassuring grin. They entered the room and Desmond was sure he had died and gone to heaven. 

He saw god - a man dressed in grey pants, white hoodie (with the hood down), sitting in a chair and plucking at guitar strings. He looked somewhat greater in person, somehow bigger but not really than his photos, posters, music videos, interview tapes... Desmond was speechless. Altair didn't pay attention to them, his fingers playing a few chords from the first big hit from Assassins "Leap of Faith". Desmond was startled by the noise of a man clearing his throat.   
"Mr Vidic and Mr Miles, thank you for your coming," said Al Mualim. He was dressed in a dark suit, white hair in a ponytail and a neatly trimmed van dyke.   
"Al Mualim, it´s an honor to finally meet in person," Vidic began, "thank you for your time."  
Al Mualim nodded. "Please, gentlemen, take a seat," he offered and they all sat down. Desmond couldn't take his eyes of Altair who was still ignoring them and just how cool was that! The melody of "Leap of Faith" began to trickle from Altair´s fingers, constantly in a loop and Desmond almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, except even if it was, he wouldn't want to wake up.  
Vidic and Al Mualim discussed something but Desmond didn't listen. Business was Vidic's territory; Desmond didn't care as long as he got to play, to perform and idolize Altair.

Desmond stared for an eternity that lasted 10 minutes.  
Vidic standing up brought him out of his trance. "That's settled then, Mr Vidic. We look forward to Mr Miles' progress." The meeting had ended? What---but---  
"Mr Miles, I believe it would be best if he got to work right away, don't you think?"  
"S-sure," Desmond replied. Altair stopped playing and set the guitar down.  
"Hey kid," he said and Desmond felt like he´d been gut-punched and kissed at the same time, "think fast!" With that Altair threw (threw?!) something at him. Desmond barely managed to catch it with both hands and nearly dropped it anyway. It was a CD case with a blank CD in it. Something was written on it, but whoever wrote that must had the worst handwriting he'd ever seen. "Thanks," he stuttered. His confusion must have shown because Altair smirked.   
"That's The Codex - my new album. I figured you'd be interested. It's not released yet, so try to keep quiet about it. Enjoy, and may the best man win." His expression clearly said that he had already decided who the better man was...and his last name was not Miles. "See you," he said and picked up the guitar again.  
"Let´s not overstay our welcome," Vidic said and almost dragged Desmond out of the room. Desmond felt like he was in shock, clutching the CD case.   
When they sat down in the Abstergo limousine, he asked, "What the hell just happened?".   
Vidic smiled that particular smile that reminded Desmond of a gleeful shark. "We just witnessed the return of Altair to the business. His new album will be released in a month and it will rock the world. That is, unless we give him competition. You, Mr Miles, will be our Altair. Let's get moving, I think it´s time for you to meet the band."  
"Band? What band?"  
"Your band!"  
Desmond's mind reeled. He stared at the CD. Altair's new CD, new album, new songs...  
What had he gotten himself into?

The limousine arrived in front of the Abstergo skyscraper and they both got out and entered the building. The faithful flock of clerks and bodyguards greeted Vidic as they made their way to the elevator. Vidic pressed the button for the recoridng studio. "They are excellent musicians, Mr Miles, and together you will revolutionize the music world! You are the future!"  
The *ding* from the elevator announced their arrival.  
"Band, meet Desmond; Desmond, meet your band."  
Desmond managed a quick "hello" and a handwave before he was hugged.  
"I'm Rebecca," his hugger said and released him. He looked at the smiling face of a woman. She had dark eyes and dark hair and wore headphones. "I'm your synthesizer/keyboard player, and that guy over there is Shaun. Say ´hi´to Des, Shaun!"  
"Bugger off!"  
"Don´t worry, he just pretends to be a cold-hearted bastard, we're sure there has to be a nice guy inside of that shell. And if not, at least he plays the meanest set of drums you´re ever gonna hear. And this," she turned Desmond around, "is our manager, Lucy."  
Desmond was speechless. Lucy wore a business outfit - mid-length dark skirt, white blouse with a stage-pass around her neck, blond hair in a bun and she had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Hello Desmond," she said and Desmond´s heart practically melted at these words.  
This day couldn't get any better.  
"I'll be leaving you to your own devices; just remember the deal - we get one album, you get a month, so I suggest you get started."  
Vidic left with those words.  
Reality hit Desmond with a sledge hammer. He really should have read the damn contract. One album in a month???


End file.
